


Undertow

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [6]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Love/Hate, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor/Loki. Part III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #6: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part III_

 

The first time they’ve made love, they were angry.  
The second one, their hearts were full of mist.  
The first time they’ve made love, Loki’s skin was ice cold.  
But his mouth was hot as fire, instead, and melted him inside.  
The first time they’ve made love, Thor didn’t close his eyes.  
The second one, he never open them up.  
The first time they’ve made love, Loki’s heart was in turmoil.  
The second one, he felt like a sweet undertow.  
The first time they’ve made love, Thor didn’t know how would it end.  
Above all, he would have liked it never started.


End file.
